


Gifts

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [36]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far in the future an early morning phone call brings good news...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta! Written for McSheplets challenge #32: bed
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

It was still dark outside when he woke up, which was very unusual in summer. It took another ringing of the phone for Joe to realize what had awoken him. Next to him, David made a sleepy noise of complaint, but didn't move.

Joe switched on the light and picked up the phone on the nightstand, careful not to dislodge David and too groggy to even begin thinking about who it could be. He was about to begin worrying when he was greeted with a slightly incoherent message. Joe only managed an "Okay" before he was hung up on.

He had to collect his thoughts and let it really sink in before a wide smile spread over his face. "David," he said, turning to his husband, shaking him softly.

David unwillingly blinked open first one then the other eye.

Joe smiled at him in anticipation of his reaction, but he only got a "Huh?" from David. Joe lifted his eyebrows meaningfully.

David frowned, mumbled "Just tell me later, okay?" and went back to cuddle up to Joe.

Joe poked him in the shoulder and when David opened his eyes again, gave him a _look_.

David blinked, then suddenly his eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Joe nodded happily.

"Today?" David asked, sitting up.

Joe laughed, getting out of the bed. "You say that as if it was _completely_ unexpected."

"It was to me!" David said, rubbing his eyes in an adorable way. "What time is it?" Then he looked at the nightstand. "Oh dear God." He tiredly moved down the bed until he was sitting on the edge, covering his face as he yawned.

"Don't you want to meet your new grand-daughter, _Grandpa_?" Joe teased.

David's head shot up, his eyebrows narrowed in annoyance. Then he blinked, and Joe saw his face transform as he began to understand what had happened. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He turned to Joe and the look on his face was akin to wonder.

Joe smiled, remembering how it had felt three years ago and again two years after that and it was just as exciting now. He sat down next to David, took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Our grand-daughter," David whispered.

Joe nodded and leaned forward to kiss him, before resting his forehead against David's.

For a moment, they just sat like that on the bed. Then David said, "We're really old now, aren't we?"

Joe chuckled and pulled away to look at him. Seeing the slight pout, he pulled David to him and kissed his forehead. "Just a day older than yesterday," he said. He looked affectionately at the wrinkles and thin hair. "And not a day too old for me," he added sincerely.

"Flatterer," David commented, but he smiled. He stood up and pulled Joe with him. As he walked towards the closet, he looked over his shoulder with a mischievous grin. "At least you'll always be older than I am."

Joe raised an eyebrow. Then he pressed himself to David's back and whispered into his ear, "I don't recall you complaining last night."

David shivered and leaned back against Joe. Joe smiled.

They might be old, and they were certainly grandparents now, but when they were together, they could still feel like teenagers.

And _that_ was a gift Joe treasured as much as the arrival of their grand-daughter. And he would do so every day, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
